


Revenge

by manufactured_heaven



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Loss, Mythology - Freeform, Rage, Revenge, Secrets, Tears
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manufactured_heaven/pseuds/manufactured_heaven
Summary: Edward Orien Seth Holmes figlio di Mycroft Holmes vuole vendicare la morte di quest'ultimo, ma per farlo avrà bisogno di affrontare se stesso, il passato, segreti e collaborare con uno più che sconosciuto zio: Sherlock Holmes.IN PAUSA.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Tutto ebbe inizio una sera di settembre, Alexander Mycroft Chad Holmes era appena venticinquenne e agli inizi della carriera quando ad una noiosa cena tra colleghi conobbe una donna i cui occhi erano color caffè e i suoi capelli erano color cioccolato fondente. Il suo nome era Nora Elizabeth Powell.

Fin da subito tra i due si creò un'affinità unica e passarono la serata conversando piacevolmente bevendo vino insieme ai colleghi da tempo dimenticati.

Da quella cena passarono tre, a detta di Mycroft, - che si era perso in quegli occhi color moka - lunghissimi anni.

Si incontrarono nuovamente quando lei fu trasferita a Whitehall, dove ebbero modo di conoscersi meglio, di creare una forte amicizia che successivamente sfociò in amore.

Dopo cinque anni di convivenza Mycroft le chiese la mano e lei, con le lacrime agli occhi dalla felicità, gli disse di sì e un anno dopo convolarono a nozze. Si sposarono nella Temple Church situata quasi nel centro di Londra.

Tre anni più tardi Nora scoprì di aspettare un bellissimo bambino, che nominarono Edward Orien Seth Holmes, colui che nascendo fece sì che tutto ciò che gli restasse fosse un padre distrutto dal dolore, con un lavoro stancante e un fratello che finiva in ospedale per overdose almeno una volta al mese.

Mycroft non superò mai la morte della moglie. Guardare negli occhi Edward era ogni volta una pugnalata al cuore: erano uguali a quelli della madre.

Il politico riuscì a crescerlo e a farlo diventare l'uomo che un giorno prenderà il suo posto.

Mycroft fu talmente tanto protettivo nei confronti di suo figlio che anche quando suo fratello Sherlock aveva smesso di fare uso di droghe, vietò a Edward di fargli conoscere il proprio zio.

Suo figlio era ormai ventenne quando tutto intorno a lui diventò nero.

Un dolore lancinante al petto, la vista che andava via via sfocandosi e la bocca che si riempiva di un sapore metallico: gli avevano sparato appena fuori dalla propria casa.

 _"No!" Gridò il giovane adulto mentre vedeva suo padre cadere a terra._ _Orien, in greco "il cacciatore", come ora lo chiamavano tutti, prese fra le braccia il corpo morente del padre, che nei suoi ultimi respiri ebbe ancora la forza di parlare a suo figlio:_

 _"Figliolo, i-io non sono stato il p-padre che f-forse avresti v-voluto, ma sappi c-che ti ho sempre am-amato." E con queste parole Mycroft Holmes morì tra le braccia del suo unico figlio._ _"Sei stato il padre migliore che potessi avere." Sussurrò Orien tra i singhiozzi, mentre cullava il corpo privo di vita del padre: l'unica persona che, nonostante la sua freddezza e rigidità, era riuscito ad amarlo come mai nessuno aveva fatto._

Mycroft Holmes morì il 20 ottobre dell'anno 2014.

Il ricordo della sua morte ancora vivido nella mente di Orien e ora, nel 2020, egli era un ventiseienne laureato in scienze politiche e con un bruciore dentro al petto che sapeva, non se ne sarebbe andato finché non avrebbe vendicato la morte del padre. 

_La vendetta e il rancore sono delle brutte bestie, non dovrei inseguirle, ma non mi fanno dormire la notte._ Penso fra sé Orien.


	2. Chapter 2

Era una tipica mattinata autunnale: le foglie color arancione-giallo cadevano dagli alberi mentre la nebbia adornava le lapidi con la sua bellissima sfumatura bianca.

Orien era andato a trovare il padre, il quale era stato sepolto nel cimitero di Highgate, tra le tombe di alcuni dei più importanti personaggi.

Egli si era chinato davanti alla lapide del padre, dove vi aveva posato un mazzetto di Garofani, e prendendo un profondo respiro aveva iniziato a parlare: “Ciao papà, spero che tu sia in pace e che ti stia godendo qualunque cosa ci sia dopo la morte. Dicevi sempre che soffrire non è un vantaggio, ma ti sbagliavi.” disse con una nota di tenerezza nella voce.

“Sto soffrendo a causa della tua morte, ma questo mi sta rendendo più forte... Vendicherò la tua morte papà, lo so, se fossi qui mi diresti che la vendetta è solo per i deboli e per coloro che non riescono a superare l’accaduto e non riescono ad andare avanti, ma... Io... Sì, io non sto riuscendo ad andare avanti, ti hanno portato via da me, come faccio ad esserne indifferente? Semplicemente non posso... abbi cura di te vecchio mio. Ti voglio bene papà.” Si era portato una tremolante e pallida mano alle labbra, che baciò e poi posò delicatamente, come avesse paura di romperla, sulla lapide del padre.

Era già passato un anno dalla morte di Mycroft, e Orien non sapeva da dove iniziare a cercare. Troppe piste; e la sua mente era offuscata dal dolore e da quei dannati ricordi che ormai lo tormentavano anche di notte. Doveva prendere una decisione: andare avanti a cercare brancolando nel buio, o cercare aiuto al 221 B di Baker Street. Scelse la seconda opzione, la più opportuna, ma forse, anche la più dolorosa.

Il giorno dopo Orien fece visita a suo zio: Sherlock Holmes, il quale era uno sconosciuto. _Partiamo bene_ pensò sarcasticamente sospirando.

Bussò alla porta e ad accoglierlo vi fu una dolce anziana di nome Martha Hudson, la padrona di casa, constatò.

“È un cliente del signor Holmes?” Aveva chiesto gentilmente la donna.

“Sì, sono un suo cliente.” Non voleva perdere altro tempo e così non disse di esserne il nipote.

“Certo, da questa parte.” 

Orien salì quei famosi diciassette scalini e venne annunciato dalla signora Hudson: “Sherlock c'è un cliente”.

La signora Hudson scese le scale e Orien restò immobile accanto allo stipite della porta mentre fissava l'alta figura di suo zio, il quale stava guardando fuori dalla finestra.

“E così tu saresti Edward Orien Seth Holmes, mio nipote.” Disse Sherlock voltandosi a guardare il figlio di suo fratello.

“Sei venuto qui in cerca di aiuto. Vuoi che io ti aiuti a trovare chi ha ucciso tuo padre. Lascia che ti dica una cosa... potrà essere pericoloso. Mio fratello aveva molti nemici e nascondeva molti segreti. Come sai, la verità può far male; e tu sai veramente poco di tutto quello che si nascondeva dietro la figura e il lavoro di tuo padre.” Disse Sherlock guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Stai cercando di spaventarmi per caso? Perché sappi che io non ho paura! Voglio arrivare fino in fondo e non mi importa né di essere ferito né di morire. Sono pronto ad accettare il rischio pur di vendicare la morte di mio padre.” Disse Orien ricambiando Sherlock dello stesso sguardo.

“Molto bene ragazzo, quando vuoi cominciare?” Disse Sherlock con un sorriso furbo.


	3. Chapter 3

“Voglio cominciare subito, ho già perso un anno, e ora voglio iniziare dallo stronzo che ha ucciso mio padre.” Disse con voce ferma Orien.

“Prendi il cappotto ragazzo, dobbiamo andare a casa di tuo padre.” E con queste parole il Detective si avviò.

Circa mezz'ora dopo erano arrivati alla proprietà di Mycroft Holmes; entrarono. il Detective condusse suo nipote nell'ufficio del padre e insieme iniziarono a rovistare ovunque. Orien avrebbe potuto farlo tanto tempo fa, ma non riusciva a varcare quella soglia. 

Scassinando la cassaforte del fratello, Sherlock trovò al suo interno minacce di morte che per Mycroft erano la normalità, ma una attirò la sua attenzione:

_“Carissimo Mycroft,_   
_hai mentito a tuo figlio riguardo la morte della madre omettendogli la verità... morta durante il parto... Che idiota!_   
_Cos'è, sei troppo debole per dirgli che uno dei miei uomini l'ha uccisa?_   
_Un giorno toccherà anche a te e a tuo figlio._   
_come vedi io sono già in netto vantaggio. Non vincerai mai contro di me Mycroft._   
_dovrai portarti queste parole nella tomba vecchio mio. È solo questione di tempo._

_Un saluto,_   
_M.R.H.”_

Il detective nascose la lettera in tasca senza farsi vedere dal nipote. Doveva cercare di capire chi fosse M.R.H da solo. Sospettava che Orien fosse ancora troppo poco lucido e che avrebbe potuto cacciarsi in guai seri spinto dalla sete di vendetta. 

“Trovato qualcosa di interessante?” Chiese il giovane a suo zio.

“No, solo scartoffie inutili. Continua a cercare.” Disse gelido il Detective.

Orien si mise a cercare nei cassetti della scrivania del padre e vi trovò solo alcune foto. Prese in mano una foto. Essa ritraeva Mycroft e Nora il giorno del loro matrimonio. Alla vista della madre un nodo gli si formò in gola e calde lacrime cominciarono a segnargli il viso; non era abituato ad essere così emotivo, ma dalla morte del padre non era più riuscito ad essere freddo e distaccato come un tempo. 

Mettendo in tasca la foto, continuò a cercare ma non trovò nulla. Ovviamente tutto cio si poteva trovare di interessante era già stato preso.

“Qui non c'è nulla. Andiamocene.” Disse Orien con un tono seccato.

“Sì andiamo... Troveremo qualcosa man mano che continueremo a cercare.” Sherlock era più gelido che mai e ad Orien questo inquietava. 

Uscirono dalla casa del maggiore degli Holmes e Sherlock si avviò per chiamare un taxi, ma si accorse che Orien non lo stava seguendo ed aveva uno sguardo perso

“Non vieni?”

“Uh? Ehm no, grazie. Penso che una passeggiata mi farà bene.” Il detective annuì e salì sul taxi.

Mentre passeggiava per tornare a casa la mente di Orien si svuotò completamente e il suo corpo sembrava andare avanti da solo. Era tutto così intorpidito, non solo il suo corpo e la sua mente, ma anche il dolore... stava intorpidendo il dolore per cercare di non crollare, ma era difficile. Arrivò a casa e non si preoccupò di guardare che ore fossero, era troppo stanco e decise di andare a letto.

_“Edward, tesoro, svegliati. Oggi è il compleanno di tuo padre e dobbiamo finire di impacchettare il suo regalo!”_

_“Mamma, voglio dormire!”_

_“Dai alzati pigrone!” Una nota di divertimento le colorava la voce._

_Edward si alzò e corse da sua madre che lo prese in braccio ed esclamò dolcemente “Ecco il mio ometto!”_

_“Vedo che vi state divertendo voi due” sorrise Mycroft, che andò a baciare sua moglie e a scompigliare i capelli di suo figlio._

_“Sì papà!” Disse Edward con un sorriso a trentadue denti._

_Il campanello di casa suonò e Mycroft andò ad aprire. Tornò in salotto con gli occhi pieni di paura mentre un uomo dietro di lui gli puntava una pistola alla nuca._

_“Risparmia la mia famiglia e ti darò tutto quello che vuoi.”_

_“Stai zitto!” L'uomo colpì la testa del politico con il calcio della pistola e Mycroft cadde a terra._

_Nora mise suo figlio a terra e gli disse di inginocchiarsi._

_“Ora tu,” indicò Nora, “stai ferma o ti sparo.”_

_“Che cosa vuoi?” chiese la donna, ma non fece in tempo a fare un altra domanda che un proiettile le attraversò la fronte e il suo corpo senza vita cadde a terra vicino al figlio._

_“Mamma!” e “Nora!” furono le uniche parole che vennero urlate con disperazione mentre l’assassino se ne andava._

Orien si svegliò di soprassalto e si accorse di essere sudato. _È solo un incubo,_ continuava a pensare, ma lo era veramente? O era un ricordo tornato a galla proprio ora?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iscrivetevi al mio profilo o alla mia storia per ricevere un'e-mail ogni volta che posto un capitolo!

Il giorno dopo Orien si fiondò a casa di suo zio.

“Sherlock!” Gridò correndo su per le scale.

“Sherlock-” Si bloccò appena vide quello che riconobbe come il Dottor Watson.

“John questo è Orien, mio nipote.”

“Tu-tuo nipote?” Chiese scioccato il medico.

“Sì John, lui è l'unico figlio di Mycroft.”

“Piacere,” disse Orien allungando la mano pronto per stringere quella del dottore.

“Piacere mio, ragazzo!” Disse con un sorriso il medico.

“Cosa volevi dirmi Orien” si intromise bruscamente il detective.

“Credo di aver sognato un ricordo della mia infanzia, un ricordo che credevo fosse solo frutto della mia mente” spiegò velocemente Orien.

“Siediti e racconta” disse Sherlock mentre posizionava in centro alla stanza la famosa sedia destinata ai clienti. 

“John siediti anche tu, abbiamo un caso.” Disse Sherlock mentre si sedeva sulla sua poltrona.

“Ti sembra solo uno dei tuoi stupidi casi?” Disse Orien alzandosi in piedi adirato.

“Perché non lo è?” Chiese innocentemente Sherlock.

“Cazzo! No che non lo è! Sto cercando di scoprire chi ha ucciso mio padre e... anche mia madre! Ho ricordato il giorno nel quale mia madre venne assassinata davanti a me e mio padre.” Ora Orien era talmente infuriato da non riuscire a tenere lo sguardo fisso su qualcosa per più di cinque secondi.

“Sherlock! Decisamente non è uno dei tuoi casi. Stai indagando sulla morte di tuo fratello e sua moglie, diamine! Capisco che tu non sia la più umana delle persone, ma qualcosa di buon ci dovrà pur essere in te... E forse questa è l’occasione giusta per tirarlo fuori, non ti pare? ” Disse John cercando di placare leggermente gli animi.

“Orien, questo è il mio numero. Chiama in qualsiasi momento, qualora avessi bisogno.” Disse John mentre porgeva un suo biglietto da visita ad Orien. Il ragazzo lo afferrò accennando un sorriso grato. Impacciato e provato dal sonno irrequieto si congedò dai due uomini e subito dopo lasciò l'appartamento.

“Sherlock, è vero, non sono mai stato un grande fan di tuo fratello, ma è ora di comportarsi come avremmo dovuto fare tanto tempo fa; ovvero essere gentili e disponibili. Il ragazzo che se ne è appena andato è tuo nipote, il figlio di tuo fratello. È un Holmes e sono sicuro che ha ereditato la vostra sconfinata intelligenza... Ma più di tutto è un ragazzo che cerca di accettare la morte dei suoi genitori, hai la più pallida idea di quanto sia difficile perdere anche un solo genitore? No. Ovvio che non lo sai. Quindi cerca di essere comprensivo e disponibile. Quel povero ragazzo è soltanto una semplice anima in pena che cerca risposte e sollievo dal dolore. Quindi chiamalo. Ora.” Gli intimo puntandogli addosso uno sguardo paterno e glaciale.

Il Detective lasciò passare un'ora prima di inviare un messaggio a suo nipote.

_Incontriamoci allo Speedy's alle 11:30 SH_

Orien non rispose, ma si presentò nel luogo indicatogli dallo zio.

“Stamattina sono venuto da te per raccontarti del mio sogno. Sei interessato?”

“Si, sono interessato” disse Sherlock calmo. “E ti prego di scusarmi per questa mattina” aggiunse sinceramente. 

“Bene, allora...” Orien iniziò a raccontare il suo sogno. Man mano che le parole lasciavano le sue labbra, il suo petto si riempiva di dolore che non faceva altro che alimentare quella dannata rabbia che sembrava gli mordesse il suo delicato cuore ogni volta che la sua mente ricordava i suo genitori.

“Sì Orien... È un ricordo, non un sogno. Ricordo bene il periodo in cui tuo padre smise di venire a Baker Street, quando smise di venire a recuperarmi in case abbandonate o smise di vedere se stavo bene quando finivo in ospedale...Cosi, quando uscii dall'ospedale il 10 marzo del anno 2000, tu avevi solo sei anni, decisi di fare un salto da Mycroft e, per la prima volta dopo anni, lo vidi nel suo studio con un bicchiere di whiskey in mano e il volto rigato di lacrime. Era distrutto e in quel momento capii che tu madre era stata assassinata, glielo si leggeva in faccia... Da quel giorno smisi di andare in overdose, glielo dovevo. Aveva fatto tanto per me e io non gli sono mai stato riconoscente. Ma lo sono ora, Orien. Non perché sia morto. Lo sono perché adesso ho capito che Mycroft per me c’è sempre stato. Sempre. In qualsiasi momento e in qualsiasi modo.

Hai avuto un grande padre Orien. È vero, ha commesso degli errori... Ma tutti commettono errori. Quindi, se mai tu provassi rancore nei suoi confronti, ti prego, perdonalo al più presto. Perchè sotto la maschera di ghiaccio, che indossava quotidianamente, si nascondeva una persona molto sensibile. Mi dispiace di non aver potuto fare niente.” Prese un profondo respiro e poi aggiunse: “Ho tirato fuori quella piccola e profonda parte buona, hai visto?” Sorrise il detective “ Watson ne sarà contento”. Cercava di sdrammatizzare.

Orien era sensibile come il padre, forse molto di più e a causa di questo notò con orrore che i suoi occhi si stavano nuovamente riempiendo di lacrime.

 _Anche gli uomini piangono._ La delicata voce della madre gli stava tenendo compagnia.


	5. Chapter 5

Da quel giorno passarono due settimane, nelle quali Sherlock non faceva altro che ritrovarsi davanti ad un vicolo cieco: ogni strada non portava da nessuna parte. Ora, stava seguendo un'altra pista che sembrava più promettente.

Dall'altra parte di Londra Orien, invece, stava avendo una conversazione in un magazzino abbandonato con un uomo molto pericoloso: MRH.

"Orien, Orien, Orien... Cosa ti avevo detto? Di certo non ti avevo detto di investigare sulla morte di tua madre! Ti avevo detto che ci pensava la mia divisione: gli Hades!" Sbraitò l'uomo seduto difronte al giovane.

"Quando a sedici anni mi hai reclutato nella tua divisione mi hai detto che mio padre aveva fatto ammazzare mia madre! Pretendo di sapere perché lui ha preso quella decisione; e in oltre voglio sapere perché ho dovuto dare io il segnale per uccidere mio padre! Avrà anche ucciso mia madre, ma non era un uomo così cattivo e di certo non era mio diritto ucciderlo." La voce di Orien si alzò di un'ottava.

"Ci stanno pensando i miei Hades, quindi ora vai a casa e aspetti mie notizie!" Disse l'uomo alzandosi dalla sedia.

"Le aspetto da ben dieci anni! Sto iniziando a perdere la pazienza." E con queste parole che echeggiavano nell'aria, Orien uscì dal magazzino.

Ore dopo Orien andò al 221B per accertarsi che suo zio avesse dei fatto progressi con le sue ricerche. Lo trovò seduto al tavolo del salotto, davanti al suo computer con un'espressione di confusione e stupore sul volto.

"Ciao Orien. Siediti." disse il detective senza distogliere lo sguardo dal computer.

"Ciao Sherlock. Dimmi, hai trovato qualcosa?" chiese sedendosi sul divano.

"Sì. _**Hades**_ ti dice niente?" mentre le parole gli uscivano dalla bocca i suoi occhi azzurri si spostarono e si incastrarono negli occhi nocciola del nipote: lo stava analizzando.

Cercando di non far tremare la sua voce e di mantenere un'espressione stoica il giovane disse: "No, perché? C'entrano con la morte dei miei genitori?"

"Può essere." Lo sguardo glaciale di Sherlock non si spostò di un millimetro mentre rispose. Quella era una mezza bugia, Sherlock sapeva che gli Hades avevano ucciso suo fratello e sua moglie, ma non aveva ancora scoperto chi diamine fosse MRH, e non poteva rischiare di divulgare ulteriori informazioni.

Purtroppo non poteva fidarsi di suo nipote: nei suoi occhi poteva scorgere sempre una luce scura... che non rappresentava vendetta, ma qualcosa di molto più intricato e profondo e, in un certo senso, questo destabilizzava Sherlock.

"Quindi abbiamo solo questa pista? Non sarebbe meglio cercarne altre?" disse Orien cercando di non lasciar trasparire nessuna emozione. Mossa sbagliata! Sherlock ora aveva capito che suo nipote aveva a che fare con gli Hades, ma non sapeva fino a che punto fosse coinvolto.

"Certo, hai ragione." Doveva giocare questa partita da solo, forse avrebbe chiesto aiuto a John.

"Bene, quando trovi qualcos'altro chiamami." E con queste parole Orien se ne andò.

Sherlock prese in mano il cellulare, digitò il numero di John e gli disse di recarsi immediatamente al 221b.

"Eccomi Sherlock. Trovato niente?" Disse John con poco fiato: aveva sicuramente corso. Constatò il detective.

"Sì John, mio nipote c'entra con la morte dei suoi genitori. Ti ho parlato degli Hades, vero?"

"Certo" rispose il medico sedendosi sulla sua poltrona.

"Bene, mio nipote ha a che fare con loro e tu devi aiutarmi a scoprire e a capire il perché del suo coinvolgimento."

"Diamine! Orien? Negli Hades? Non ci posso credere!" disse il medico con un'espressione di sgomento. Lasciò passare qualche minuto. Gli occhi erano irrequieti, continuavano a muoversi come se stessero cercando qualcosa all'interno della stanza. Senza sosta. John di abbandonò a un sonoro sospiro. "Comunque... sì, ti aiuterò." E questa volta il viso del medico era pieno di determinazione.

"Grazie John. Ora prendi il cappotto, andiamo ad investigare!"

John fece come gli era stato detto e in pochi minuti i due colleghi si ritrovarono all'uscita dell'appartamento.

"Sherlock, cosa succede?" disse leggermente preoccupata la signora Hudson, intenta a raggiungere i due uomini.

"Signora Hudson, il gioco è incominciato!" E con questo i due amici uscirono dal famoso 221B di Baker Street.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock e John seguirono tutte le piste che portavano a MRH.

Si ritrovarono appena fuori Londra davanti ad un edificio in buone condizioni il quale sembrava abbandonato. Quell'edificio era la base operativa degli Hades.

Sedarono alcune guardia prima che avessero avuto il tempo di dare l'allarme. Approfittando del fatto che in quel momento non vi era nessun altro, oltre a loro e alle guardie sedate, al suo interno, il detective e il medico iniziarono ad esplorare nel tentativo di trovare informazioni.

Dopo qualche tempo Sherlock si bloccò davanti a una pila di fogli.

"John." Il medico si avvicinò al detective, prese un foglio e iniziò a leggerlo. Più leggeva e più il suo volto si riempiva di incredulità.

"No, non è possibile! Dannazione!" Esclamò il biondo.

"Fai delle foto ai quei fogli John, presto. Dobbiamo andare da Orien." Disse il moro.

Qualche ora dopo Sherlock e John stavano insistentemente bussando alla porta di casa di Orien.

"Arrivo!" Sentirono il giovane urlare dall'altra parte della porta.

Aprì la porta e fu sorpreso di trovarsi davanti suo zio e il suo amico.

"Ehm... prego entrate." Li accompagnò nel salone.

"Avete scoperto qualcosa?" Chiese tranquillamente Orien.

"Siediti". Ordinò Sherlock con un tono intriso di gelo.

Orien stranito si sedette e fissò suo zio prima che questi iniziasse ad urlargli contro.

"Hai ucciso mio fratello!" urlò Sherlock.

"Lui ha ucciso mia madre!" gridò a sua volta Orien.

"Che cosa? No! Sono stati gli Hades ad ucciderla! Abbiamo le foto delle loro documentazioni! E come se non bastasse, loro ti hanno reclutato per far sì che tu dassi l'ordine di uccidere tuo padre! Come hai potuto?" Il corpo del detective stava tremando a causa della rabbia.

"Cosa? Il capo degli Hades mi aveva detto che lui aveva ucciso mia madre e che loro dovevano fermarlo" Orien si alzò e indietreggiò scosso.

"Non è così Orien. Il capo degli Hades, ovvero Maxime Richard Howard (conosciuto da tutti noi sotto la sigla MRH), era un nemico di tuo padre, lui ha ucciso tua madre quando avevi sei anni, poi a sedici ti ha manipolato e ti ha convinto che Mycroft fosse il responsabile della morte di sua moglie... e a vent'anni tu hai fatto uccidere tuo padre." disse ora calmo il detective.

"Ho ucciso mio padre convinto che fosse colpevole e invece e-era innocente?" Orien si accasciò a terra mentre tiepide lacrime avevano iniziato a solcargli le guance.

Sherlock non disse nulla, forse aveva imparato a tacere, per una buona volta.

John guardava la scena davanti a lui senza poter dire nulla per smorzare la tensione.

"Voglio uccidere Maxime!" disse Orien poco prima che un urlo di dolore gli lasciasse le labbra.

"Ho sempre fatto finta di essere triste per la morte di mio padre, perché pensavo fosse colpevole e non riuscivo a perdonarlo... che razza di figlio sono stato? Io l'ho ucciso. E oh dio, c-ci sono ancora le sue ultime parole che mi perseguitano durante la notte."

Orien era un ammasso di dolore che cercava di aggrapparsi a qualcosa pur di non morire.

"Orien non hai premuto tu il grilletto, sì hai dato l'ordine, ma tu non eri te stesso quando l'hai fatto, non darti colpe." provò in vano John a rincuorare il giovane.

"Non riuscirò mai a perdonarmelo. Ora so che non dovevo solo cercare di vendicare la morte di mia madre, ma anche la morte di mio padre... la morte che ho causato io."


End file.
